Just Go Home
by goldfishlover73
Summary: For the LJ KakaSaku Song Fic Challenge. Prompt Papa Roach: Scars Kakashi struggles with the breakup as he sees Sakura with him, but with Sakura coming back to him, he doesn't know how strong he can be.


For the LJ Kakasaku community's song fic Challenge. The song "Scars" by Papa Roach.

I'm not a big fan of song fics, because they put the song lyrics in the fic.

So I didn't…(and says no lyrics!)

III

He relished in the feel of the burn from alcohol as it seemed through his chest, warming his cold heart. The loud sounds of the merry bar goers dulled and blurred around him. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and his eye lazily looked over to the man to his left.

Gai gave him a sad smile, "Be strong my friend." his eyes drifting towards the door. Kakashi's eyes followed the green beast. Cold air burst through the bars door as Sakura slipped into the bar. Her bright green eyes scanned the bar. Her green eyes scanned over him without stopping. He watched as they stopped on a table in the corner, a bright smile spreading over her face as she began weeding her way through the tables.

He gripped his glass with the same intensity of Gai on his shoulder. "Would you like to leave?"

"No." he turned to face forward again. "I'm fine." He took a deep drink, pushing back the memories of her smile, her touch, her skin.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" she said to her group of friends.

He heard Naruto snicker. "Sasuke keep you?"

She didn't speak for a beat. He imagined her face reddening, bringing her out her pink hair. "Shut it, Naruto!"

"And what if it's true?" Kakashi felt anger well up as heard Sasuke speak smugly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi downed the rest of his drink, motioning the bartender to bring him another one. "Tell me about your last mission."

Gai didn't need to be told twice.

III_  
_There was a knock on Kakashi's door. He looked over to Pakkun who shook his head. Kakashi took a drag off his beer, closing his eyes. He really wanted to be alone.

In a village like Konoha, word gets around.

So he stayed in his apartment, _not_ hiding.

The knock was weaker this time. "Please Kakashi, I don't want to be alone."

He took a deep sigh, opening his eyes. She sounded so small. His brain yelled at him, his trusty dog let out a low growl, but his heart screamed to go comfort her.

He shook his head, finishing off his beer before hauling himself up off the couch.

Pakkun gruffed before walking towards the bedroom. As he reached the front door, he heard the back room's door shut.

He opened to the door to a red eyed, blotchy faced Sakura.

"Sasuke broke up with me."

"I know."

He leaned against the door frame, towering over her. The beer bottle bumped against his leg as he watched her. He wanted to hate her-call her a whore and slam the door in her face. But his heart burst as he watched a tear roll down her face. He cupped her face, hand brushing the tear away. Her bright, _beautiful_ green eyes stared brightly up at him as she leaned into his tough.

"Kakashi, I'm sor-"

"Go home Sakura." He said as coldly as he could. But he knew she knew she had him trapped.

He always had been.

"Please, Kakashi." Her shoulders shook as her hand came up to his arm, her fingers wrapping tightly around his arm.

His mind screamed at him to call her a whore and slam the door in her face. To never talk to him again!

But he's always cared too much for her.

"Come on." He whispered, leading her into the apartment.

III

He woke up the next morning, pulling the dagger from his heart as he smelled her faint scent.

She'd been gone for hours.  
By the time he made it to the training grounds he'd already heard.

Sasuke and Sakura were back together.

III

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Genma leaned heavily on him. Kurenai's laughter filling his ear as Gai boisterously announced his victory against the senbon user.

He purposely ignored the young pink haired girl until she touched his arm.

"Can I talk to you Kakashi-sensei?"

"NO!" Genma shrieked, gripping Kakashi. "He's ours tonight! Go away!"

Kurenai rolled her eyes, but looked at Kakashi with deep eyes. He gave her a small eye crinkle before prying Genma off himself.

Before he was completely off the bar stool, Sakura was pulling him out of the bar.

She wrapped her arms around him as they stood in the spring night. She didn't speak-she didn't have to. Kakashi knew why.

They had broken up again.

His heart ached as a reminder of the past-their own breakup; seeing her with him; her coming back to him-

Only to go back to Sasuke.

"I was a fool!" Sakura said into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

His heart was bursting. She fit so well, like a glove. A hand rubbed the top of her head, as he inhaled her scent.

His brain was screaming at him, and his heart would not-could not disagree.

She would go back to Sasuke.

And every time they fought, she would come crying.

Finding his voice he whispered into the wind. "Go home, Sakura." His body craved her, his heart wept for her, but he wasn't going to do this again.

And again.

And again.

She pulled back. "Ka-Kakashi?"

His heart screamed for him to wipe her tears from her eyes, but he just pushed her away.

"No more." His hands shakily pushed her away. "Go back home."

"But Kakashi! I want-"

His heart shattered as he took a big step back. "You don't want me. You don't want to be alone. But go."

He didn't wait for her to respond. He walked back in the bar.

III

She was smiling. Ino's arm was wrapped in hers as they moved into a booth in the back.

They ordered drinks and giggled most of the night.

Gai's hand slapped his back. "Let's us drink to our health and our youthful spirits!"

Kakashi raised his glass, gripping it tightly so it didn't break as Gai slammed his own glass into Kakashi's.

Kakashi's eyes roamed the bar again, meeting with emerald eyes. She smiled warmly at him, giving him a small wave. He nodded before turning back to his friend.

III

AN: I'm not particularly happy with this. It didn't come out the way I wanted. I've been working on this in my head all month and couldn't get it to come into my head the right way, let alone on paper.

Perhaps because I never really _listened_ to this song until this challenge…

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
